


We're okay

by 1Dlemons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, I repeat, Incest, M/M, Riding, Sibling Incest, i think
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry et Louis ne sont plus très proches. Mais ils finissent par se retrouver</p><p>( NOTES : OUI JE SUIS SMUTTY DIRECTION SUR SKYROCK)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're okay

**Author's Note:**

> c'est de l'inceste les gars j'ris pas  
> et traduction de mon os sur lovinglarry

  


Harry a toujours été le favori. Bien sûr qu'il l'a toujours été. Avec ses boucles parfaites, ses lèvres roses parfaites et ses grands yeux verts parfaits.

De ses parents aux enseignants à l'école. Tout le monde aimait l'irréprochable petit Harry Styles.

Louis ne s'en souciait pas. Il ne se souciait pas de son jeune frère. Ni de toute l'attention qu'il recevait. Il était plutôt content que ses parents ne lui donnaient pas de tâches ennuyeuses à faire. Il était également heureux de ne pas avoir à s'occuper d'Harry comme il le faisait il y a quelques années. Harry était un enfant gâté. Louis aurait pu l'être, si seulement il était aussi mignon et aussi parfait que son frère.

  
Tout allait bien quand Harry fut né. Louis était âgé de trois ans quand il tenu son petit frère dans ses bras. Il se souvient de lui avoir fait porter des vêtements de petite fille parce qu'il le trouvait adorable dedans.

Ses douces boucles brunes et lèvres pulpeuses faisaient la majorité du travail. Il avait, en fait, juste à ajouter un nœud dans ses cheveux et une jupe en tulle sur ses hanches. Harry étant encore un jeune garçon pensait que c'était drôle. Ce n'est que jusqu'au jour où son cousin, un petit garçon blond, plutôt désagréable et pas vraiment subtile, se moqua de lui pendant plusieurs jours.

Louis a toujours eu une relation bizarre avec son frère. Mais depuis ce jour où Niall est arrivé, plus rien n'était pareil. Harry pleura et se cacha dans les bras de sa maman. Louis se contenta de rire et dit au gamin de grandir.

  
Quand Harry atteint l'âge de dix ans, Louis a eu sa première petite amie. Harry bouda pendant des jours affirmant qu'il voulait aussi une _amie qui était une fille qu'il pouvait embrasser_.

Quand il eut douze ans, il est tombé amoureux. Enfin, c'était juste un petit coup de coeur. Sur son professeur d'anglais. Il en parlait pendant des heures et des heures. Mais Louis n'en n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, amenant une fille différente à la maison chaque semaine. C'est à ce moment, qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne ressemblait pas du tout à son frère. Il ne recevait aucune attention de sa part, alors pourquoi devrait-il perdre autant d'énergie sur lui?

  
Louis n'a même pas remarqué quand Harry ne lui a pas adressé la parole pendant trois jours. Il a, par contre bien vu lorsque le jeune a commencé à recevoir toutes sortes de compliments et cadeaux stupides qu'il ne méritait pas vraiment.

Harry n'était pas parfait. Leurs parents ne le voyaient pas. Harry à l'âge de quatorze ans a commencé à tourner autour d'un gars prénommé Zayn. Le bruit courait qu'ils brisaient le cœur de chaque fille. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire à ce sujet.

Un jour, il surprit sur son frère et son « meilleur ami » en train de s'embrasser. Enfin, ils étaient littéralement en train de se lécher l'intérieur de la gorge.

Harry supplia à Louis de ne rien dire à maman. Louis ferma la porte sans répondre.

  
Harry avait maintenant quinze ans et Louis se rapprochait des dix-huit. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait vraiment quand ils avaient commencé à s'ignorer. Aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait vraiment la raison.

Louis ne savait pas pourquoi Harry était si faux avec tout le monde autour de lui. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Louis n'était pas comme tous les autres grands frères: lourd, moqueur mais aussi attentif et protecteur ... peut-être?

  
**-Louis descends s'il te plait!** Leur mère l'appela de l'étage inférieur. Louis ferma le clapet de son ordinateur portable et descendit lourdement les escaliers.  
 **\- Lou, avec ton père ont part pour le week end. Nous partons vendredi matin pour revenir le dimanche. Tu vas garder un œil sur ton frère et-**  
 **-Quoi? Maman c'est injuste! Il est assez grand pour s'occuper de lui-même**  


  
Harry haussa les sourcils, il n'était pas contre l'idée de rester pendant une fin de semaine complètement coincé dans la maison avec son frère. Il pourrait inviter Zayn ou un truc dans le genre.

Anne, sa mère, ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry et dit quelque chose qui ressemblait à **« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! il est cool tu verras il ne te causera pas de soucis, n'est-ce pas Harry? De toute façon, tu ne peux pas vraiment argumenter parce que tout est déjà réglé »**  


  
Ce soir-là, Harry essaya de communiquer avec Louis. Bien sûr, ils se parlaient. Ils ne peuvent tout simplement pas tenir une conversation pendant plus de trente secondes. En conclusion, Louis ne savait rien sur son frère.

Il ne savait certainement pas qu'il était bouleversé le vendredi soir quand il rentrait du collège. Harry courut vers sa chambre et refusa de descendre pour le dîner. Louis pensait qu'il faisait juste la tête comme il a l'habitude de faire. Il l'ignora donc et prit son ordinateur pour appeler son ami, Liam en Skype.

**-Hey mec!**

**-Hey Lou tu vas bien ?**

**-Mouais, ça va.**

Il s'arrêta, entendant des pas faire craquer le bois des escaliers.

Harry apparu, ayant l'air d'avoir pleuré. Il ne jette pas un coup d'œil à son frère, faisant juste des allés et retours devant lui, pour collecter une assiette, une fourchette, un verre d'eau et un récipient contenant de la nourriture. Louis le regardait aller et venir. Il se sentit soudainement inquiet, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il a juste besoin de faire quelque chose.

  
**\- Liam, je vais ... je vais te rappeler.**   


  
Il se dirigea vers la table et s'assit en face du garçon aux cheveux bruns. Harry n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux vers lui, mangeant silencieusement. Il porte alors ses mains vers son visage, laissant tomber la fourchette, et des reniflements se firent bientôt entendre. Louis fronça les sourcils, Harry pleurait très rarement. Mais bon c'était une chose qu'il ne savait pas trop.

  
**\- Harry? Tu vas bien?**  
 **-Tiens c'est bizarre tu t'en fous pas?**  
 **-Je suis ton frère....**  
 **-Peut-être. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi de toute façon**.

  
Harry repoussa son assiette et se précipita dans sa chambre. Louis commença à réfléchir. Il aimait son frère, bien sûr qu'il l'aimait. Il n'avait tout simplement pas le temps pour lui. Mais il détestait aussi voir les gens pleurer. Et si Harry pleurait, il le faisait pour une raison.

Il entra dans sa chambre sans même frapper. Il n'était pas entré dans cet endroit depuis des années. Harry était posé sur son ventre, le visage enfoui dans ses oreillers. Il semblait qu'il pleurait encore. Louis s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui

.  
 **\- Dégage!** Louis avait prévu cette réaction. Il comprenait pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas de sa présence. Mais il a décidé que cette fois il resterait dans les parages.

  
**\- Harry ... Harry quel est le problème?** Il regarda le dos de son frère. Il avait vraiment de longues jambes, se terminant par une paire de hanches étroites. Il n'a jamais remarqué à quel point ses jeans étaient moulants, il retint un éclat de rire. Harry était tout simplement ridicule.

  
**\- Laisse-moi tranquille Louis.** La main de Louis trouvé son chemin vers le mollet de Harry. Il caressa doucement de haut en bas comme si ça allait apporter un minimum de réconfort au plus jeune. 

**-Non Harry, dis-moi d'abord pourquoi tu pleures.**

Harry grogna immédiatement

  
**\- J'ai pleuré pendant des années à cause de toi et tu ne l'a jamais vu. Alors, pourquoi ça t'intéresse aujourd'hui?**  
 **\- Tu quoi...** Louis se pencha se posa sur le petit espace entre Harry et le mur. Il tapota les boucles de son frère en frottant son pouce sur sa nuque.

Harry frissonna. Il devait admettre que la sensation était assez reposante. Mais il était toujours en colère. Ce n'était pas faute Louis. C'était ses camarades au bahut. Ils ont découvert qu'il n'était pas exactement hétéro. Zayn a réussi à sauver sa peau mais Harry a reçu toutes les représailles. Il se sentait bien pour son petit ami, lui au moins ne risquait rien. Mais Harry...lui-même, se sentait plutôt misérable. Il ne s'est jamais dévoilé à ses parents. Jamais à son frère. Jamais à personne.

  
**\- Pourquoi tu ne me parle plus Louis?**   
**\- Je ne sais pas.**   
**-Pourquoi tu m'ignores? Ça fait tellement mal, maintenant je dois faire semblant à papa et maman qu'on est bien tous les deux, mais c'est faux.**   
**-Si on l'est ... on se dispute pas et tout...**   


Louis essayait son mieux pour ne pas irriter son frère. Plus il pourrait tenir cette conversation, plus il regagnait la confiance de Harry.

  
**\- Tu me détestes Lou?**   
**-Quoi? Bien sûr que non! Bordel!**   
**-Tu as changé depuis que tu m'as vu avec Zayn ... Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis gay?**   


Louis écarquilla les yeux. Pour son frère, il était une sorte d'homophobe sans coeur. Mauvais timing et mauvais karma. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de résoudre ce problème. Il s'est rendu compte qu'Harry n'était plus un petit garçon. Il avait quinze ans. Un jeune grand et beau garçon de quinze ans. Il avait déjà le corps d'un adulte. Sa voix n'était plus cette chose pré pubère dont Louis avait l'habitude de se moquer. Il avait quinze ans, il était le frère de Louis, il était gay et en ce moment, il était triste.

  
**\- Non, non, Harry bien sûr que non. Je suppose qu'on a grandi chacun de notre côté.**   


  
**-Mais,** Harry renifla et tourna la tête pour faire face à Louis **,** **et tous ces moments où j'ai essayé de te parler et c'est tout juste si tu ne me disais pas d'aller me faire voir ? Tu penses que ça ne m'atteint pas mais ça me fait du mal, vraiment. Je te déteste tellement Louis pour me faire passer à travers tout ça. Je veux juste qu'on soit plus proches. Juste qu'on soit amis.**  


  
Louis soupira. Il savait comment tout cela allait finir. Il saisit les deux poignets d'Harry et l'attira vers lui. Harry s'était assis sur ses genoux. La situation était un peu ridicule, Harry était si grand, et il du courber son dos légèrement pour aligner son regard avec celui de Louis.

  
**-Je suis désolé Harry**... C'est tout ce qu'il avait à dire pour le moment. Harry pinça ses lèvres. Il semblait être un peu déçu. Louis commençait à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise. Et Harry commençait à devenir un peu lourd sur ses genoux, mais il ne se plaint pas. Le jeune garçon essuya ses larmes et attendit. **Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu pleures maintenant?**  
 **-Non. Je ne vais pas te le dire. Je ne veux pas que tu le saches.**  


Louis hocha la tête. Il comprenait. Il ne partageait rien avec Harry. Il devait tout recommencer avec lui. Il savait qu'Harry le regardait. Il pouvait sentir son regard brûlant à travers sa peau. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux verts le regarder comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était encore tout petit.

  
**\- T'es vraiment mignon tu sais.** Cette fois, Louis eut un rire bref. 

  
**\- Quoi?** Le doigt d'Harry caressa la joue de Louis pendant une seconde ou deux. Il répéta ensuite ce qu'il venait de dire, son expression ne transmettait aucune moquerie.

  
**\- Eh bien ... hmm Je ne pense pas que je le suis... mais merci.**   
**\- Si, tu l'es Lou. Pour de vrai.**   


Harry saisit son bras. Louis a oublié à quel point il était parfois collant. Il s'accrochait toujours au bras de la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Louis décida de mettre cela sur le compte de l'émotion et des post larmes. Ils restent dans cette position pendant quelques minutes. Peut-être même quelques heures. Ils ne comptèrent pas. Mais ils se sentaient bien. Pour la première fois depuis des années ils se sont sentis comme des frères qui ont toujours été proches.

  
**\- Lou je peux essayer quelque chose?** C'est comme si Harry était revenu dix ans en arrière, désireux de jouer avec son frère aîné. Louis était un peu sceptique, mais il ne voulait pas le décevoir encore une fois. 

  
**\- Ouais. Vas-y... Harry**  
Louis s'attendait à tout sauf à sentir une grande main se poser sur sa joue, puis des lèvres se poser sur les siennes en un chaste baiser. Louis aurait pu reculer si Harry ne le tenait pas fermement.

**-Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

  
Harry lui fit signe de se taire en l'embrassant une deuxième puis une troisième fois. Bientôt Louis se laissa faire et sépara ses lèvres. Harry suçait sans aucune honte sur la lèvre inférieure de son frère.

Il ne devrait pas ressentir quoi que ce soit. Mais son corps était un imbécile et agit différemment. Il poussa Harry sur le lit et grimpa au-dessus de lui. Qu'est ce qui semblait juste ? Quelle était la ligne qu'il ne fallait pas dépasser ?

Louis ne le savait pas, mais il ne put retenir un soupir quand Harry prit son derrière à l'aide de ses deux mains. Louis leva les hanches, les glissant vers le bas pour s'assoir sur l'entre jambe de son frère. C'est comme si son corps s'était mis en mode automatique.

Son cerveau a été éteint et que son corps faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il glissa sa main vers le bas et senti le membre semi dur enfermé dans le pantalon d'Harry.

Les vêtements partent aussi vite que l'esprit de Louis bouillonne. Des baisers torrides sont échangés et gémissements sont lourdement respirés. Tout était chaud, humide et glissant. Harry tourna Louis sur le dos tout en tirant sur son dernier morceau de tissu. Il regarda alors le membre de son frère. Évidemment, plus grand et épais que le sien.

Harry baissa la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur le bout humide. Il sortit sa langue, et lécha tout autour de la fente. Le membre de Louis coulait déjà abondamment.

Harry ouvrit ses lèvres et les renferma autour de la longueur, glissant lentement vers le bas. Harry était habile. Bien sûr qu'il était, ses lèvres glissaient facilement de haut en bas. Sa langue se pressait contre la veine gonflée de sang et Louis leva les hanches gémissant doucement. Il emmêla sa main dans les boucles brunes douces tirant durement sur celles-ci. Harry commença à sucer plus fortement dès qu'il sentit les doigts de son frère gratter son cuir chevelu. Il creusa ses joues, laissant le gland toucher le fond de sa gorge, le faisant tousser légèrement.

  
**\- Harry ... Harry c'est bon....** Harry s'arrêta, ses lèvres faisant un bruit terriblement obscène. Il a caressa la longueur humide faisant Louis se tortiller sous ses gestes. Harry se redressa et l'embrassa alors encore une fois.

  
**\- Lou... Lou. Je veux te sentir en moi.** Louis respirait lourdement, incertain. Mais il hocha la tête. Il regarda la façon dont Harry planta ses doigts dans sa bouche, les suçant rapidement, les recouvrant d'autant de salive qu'il le pouvait. Harry se déplaça ensuite la main vers le derrière de ses cuisses sans jamais perdre le contact visuel avec Louis. Bientôt son visage se tortilla d'inconfort ou plutôt de plaisir... ?

  
C'est à ce moment-là que ça le frappa. Il était sur le point de coucher avec son propre frère. Ils partagent la même chair, le même sang. Mais au final était-ce vraiment si grave que ça ?

Et Louis et Harry avaient perdu tant de temps... alors ... tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Harry baissa la tête et posa ses lèvres dans le creux de l'oreille de Louis 

  
**\- Mmm Je veux même m'assoir sur toi** murmura-t-il en s'installant correctement au-dessus du bassin de son frère  
 **\- Oh mon dieu** répondit-il. Harry se stabilisa plaçant les deux mains sur le torse Louis. Louis tendit la main et la posa autour de son membre, le tenant droit pour que son frère puisse glisser dessus facilement. Harry ne put résister à l'envie de jeter sa tête en arrière lorsqu'il sentit la longueur entrer en lui petit à petit. Louis était étonné qu'Harry ait autant de contrôle sur lui. Il abaissa son corps très lentement, faisant des cercles avec ses hanches, gémissant aux multiples sensations qu'il ressentait.

  
Harry fit le premier pas, se levant avant de s'écraser sur le bassin de Louis. Il sentait qu'il se rapprochait de son point sensible sans jamais l'atteindre. Harry grogna quand Louis le poussa sur le lit. Il ne mesura pas sa force et un bruit sourd s'en suivit Harry frottait le dos de son crâne, à l'endroit où il avait heurté le mur. Il ne sentit pas quand Louis écarta ses jambes et se glissa entre ses cuisses. Cependant il sentit la brûlure légère lorsque le membre de Louis le pénétra encore cette fois ci plus rudement que la première fois.

Harry était appuyé sur un coude, son corps penché sur le côté, et sa jambe levée se reposant sur l'épaule de son frère. Louis s'enfonçait à chaque fois plus profondément, récoltant de doux gémissements de la part d'Harry. Louis n'a jamais fait ça avec un homme. Harry encore moins, mais il aimait cette nouvelle sensation. La chaleur, la proximité, la peau en sueur et l'air lourd. Tous ses sens étaient multipliés. Il avala chacun des gémissements profonds de son frère. Harry n'arrêtait pas de jeter sa tête en arrière, murmurant de sa voix rauque.

Louis écrasa son poids sur le corps de son frère, prenant de la vitesse. Il martelait cet endroit sensible qu'Harry cherchait plus tôt. Harry pouvait le sentir. Louis pouvait le sentir aussi. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment être plus proches. La voix de Harry transformé en de petits cris aigus et sa respiration était irrégulière correspondait à celle peu profonde de Louis.

  
Harry se sentait partir et il ressentait son estomac se serrer. **Louis j'ai besoin...j'ai envie de...**  
Louis encercla sa main autour du membre de Harry et glissa sa main du haut vers le bas, accélérant son orgasme.

  
**\- Lou s'il te plait !** Et Louis comprit, donnant la permission à Harry de jouir. Ce qu'il fit, souillant son propre torse et le poignet de son frère. Son visage était rouge, et ses lèvres enflées et roses pimpantes. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et Louis trouvait Harry très attirant ainsi. Et Louis se déversa comme ça, non sans prononcer le prénom de son frère trois fois

  
**\- C'était parfait...** Harry a réussi à respirer **. Tu es incroyable Louis**  


Louis se contenta de sourire caressant ses doigts sur sa joue rose. Il joua avec les lèvres d'Harry pendant un moment avant de se glisser hors de lui. Le sentiment de vide détruit instantanément toute la chaleur qu'ils avaient réussi à rassembler. Tout était soudainement froid et triste. Harry et Louis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, entremêlant leurs corps **.**  


**\- Tu es magnifique Harry... Et tu m'as manqué.**

Harry sentait ses paupières se fermer, mais Louis aurait pu jurer de l'avoir entendu murmurer “Je t'aime Lou”. Comme s'il n'avait pas eu assez de son orgasme récent, Louis apporta son doigt encerclant l'entrée d'Harry avec son index. Harry ronronna et plongea sa tête dans le cou de l'autre garçon en souriant largement. Tout irait mieux à présent. Ils en étaient surs.


End file.
